gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Rinna
Lisa Deanna Rinna (born July 11, 1963) is an American television host and actress. She is best known for playing Billie Reed on Days of Our Lives, Taylor McBride on Melrose Place and as the host of SoapNet's Soap Talk. Career Acting At age 22, Rinna appeared in the 1985 John Parr "Naughty Naughty" music video as the passenger in Parr's car. Rinna later appeared as the girlfriend to Jason Bateman's character in several episodes of The Hogan Family in 1990. In 1992, she received national recognition when she first starred on NBC's Days of Our Lives as Billie Reed. She departed in 1995, though reprised her role from 2002 to 2003. She later switched from daytime to primetime, portraying Taylor McBride on Aaron Spelling's Melrose Place from 1996 to 1998. Rinna starred in two projects opposite Harry Hamlin, the teen crime drama Veronica Mars and the Lifetime movie Sex, Lies & Obsession. Her previous Lifetime movie, Another Woman's Husband, boasted one of the highest ratings for a movie on Lifetime since 1999. She has also appeared in Hanna Montana in the role of Mr. Dontzig's cousin Francesca. She also guest-starred on an episode of Movie Stars for the WB, the first ever on-screen appearance she shared opposite her husband. Rinna got her first role in the feature film Good Advice, starring Charlie Sheen and Jon Lovitz and recently appeared in an episode of HBO's Entourage. In 2009, Rinna stated that she would love to reprise her role of Taylor McBride in The CW revival of Melrose Place, if given the offer. However, the series was cancelled after one season. In February 2009, Rinna starred in the Broadway production of Chicago, portraying the role of Roxie Hart, alongside her husband, who played the role of Bill Flynn. In 2011, Rinna guest starred on Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush as Brooke Diamond. Later that year, it was confirmed that Rinna would again reprise her role as Billie Reed on Days of Our Lives. She reported to work in December, with her first scenes airing March 9, 2012. However, in August 2012, it was confirmed by Huffington Post that Rinna was once again leave the sop opera to develop a panel-focused talk show. Hosting and Reality Television In 2002, Rinna was named co-host of Soap Talk, the daily lifestyle show that airs of SOAPnet, for which she received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination. In June 2006, SoapNet announced that it was cancelling Soap Talk after four seasons due to low ratings. In August 2007, Rinna replaced Joan Rivers as the host of TV Guide Network's red carpet coverage. Rinna has recently guest-hosted Live with Regis and Kelly, Rinna also hosted the TV makeover program Merge on Lifetime. She competed in the second season of Dancing with the Stars with professional Louis Van Amstel and was eliminated in round seven based on audience voting, despite having higher marks from the judges than fellow celebrity dancer Jerry Rice. Rinna was also featured as a guest judge on the fourth episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. In 2008, TV Guide reported that Rinna and Hamlin signed a deal to create a reality TV series based around their family life. The series is called Harry Loves Lisa and it premiered on TV Land on October 6, 2010. In 2011, Rinna participated in season 4 of Celebrity Apprentice. She was eliminated after being the project manager on the 2nd task, writing and performing a children's book Rinna returned to the show for its sixth season as one of the "All-Stars" contestants. After being eliminated, she appeared on the May 13, 2013 episode of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon with Lil Jon to talk about their time on the show. In 2014, it had been reported that she had joined the cast of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills for the shows fifth season. Modeling In 1998, Rinna while six months pregnant, posed for a nude pictorial and cover shoot for the September issue of Playboy magazine. She later recounted the instructions given to her by Playboy photographer Deborah Anderson: "I do not want you long and sinewy and angular and muscular. I want you soft...' This was really hard for me because being 35 years old and posing for Playboy, you want to amp it up". In May 2009, she posed for Playboy again and was its cover model. In 2012 to benefit the charity Dress for Success, she modeled an adult conference brief made by Depend under a tight fitting evening gown. Business Owner Rinna, with husband Harry Hamlin, was the owner of the Belle Gray clothing boutique in Sherman Oaks, California. They close the store in 2012 because both were busy with heir acting careers and no longer had time to manage the store. In April of 2012, Rinna brought her collection to QVC as the Lisa Rinna Collection. Personal Life Rinna was born in Medford, Oregon, the daughter of Lois and Frank Rinna. She married actor Harry Hamlin in 1997. They have two daughters, Delilah Belle (born June 10, 1998) and Amelia Gray (born June 13, 2001). They have performed together in a number of television and film productions, including the commercial for Depends (undergarment), as well as portraying a married couple on the first season of Veronica Mars. She has acknowledge having plastic surgery and having silicone, botox and Juvederm injections; although she remains fond of botox, she has said that using Juvederm was a mistake. She made the announcement on Kathie Lee & Hoda (2013) that she had most of the silicone in her lips because it became "hard". Show hosted *''Tease'' (2007) Shows appeared *''Pyramid'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''RuPaul's Drag Race'' *''Celebrity Apprentice *''Sing Your Face Off'' Links Her Official Website Her Official Twitter Page Her Official Myspace Page Category:Hostesses Category:Contestants Category:Judges Category:People Category:1963 Births